


Voice in you head

by hedy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, He died so he could live, M/M, Mind Control, Suggests Winter Soldier, World War Two, Zola's sick experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedy/pseuds/hedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Bucky was captured at the Hydra base?Is he still the same Bucky Steve used to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice in you head

**Author's Note:**

> My English is really poor and this thing has no beta.Sorry for all the mistakes made...xx

Voice in your head

"Bucky?!It's me,Steve."  
That's when all the dreams fade and all the problems started.

 

He was captured,held in stripes,turned back and forth on the cold metal board where they laid him.They whispered,he couldn't hear a word,but they are up to no good,he knows and he always is sure about that.  
He heard his name,Steve's name.It was like they wanted him to hear it,or it was just him that wanted to hear it.He wondered why they would know Steve,wondered how they knew he knew him.He turned,tried to catch more than just a glimpse,but they started to talk about the so called Captain America.  
He has seen his posters,his comics and his movies,but he did not like him,not the slightest and he simply doesn't know why he doesn't.He should,shouldn't he?Everyone loves Captain America-or at least his USS girls,but not Bucky.All he cared and loved is the thin sick little boy back in Brooklyn,whose eyes are as blue as the bluest cornflower.  
He didn't know what those mad scientists did with him.They drugged him,injected him some strange red serum,and messed his brain with big computers glowing blue lights,blue as the ocean,blue as his eyes.  
Then they left him.Left him in the cold room on the cold bed with a cold heart.Then there comes a voice,humming in his head,stinging his vines making him let out a high pitch whimper.

*You are James Barnes,they call you Bucky.*  
He knows that.  
*You are strong,you know how to fight.*  
Yeah he does.  
*You aren't afraid of killing.You are a soldier.*  
He wants to yell no but all he did was to nod in pain.  
*You follow orders.*  
Yes,who doesn't?  
*Your order is to kill Captain America,once and for all.*  
Hell no,he is not going to kill the star-spangled man with the plan.  
*You follow orders.*  
But not this one.  
*You can Only follow orders.*  
No.  
*Yes.*  
Fine.  
*Heil Hydra!*  
Heil Hyrdra.  
*Good boy.*

The voice vanished,leaving him again in the cold room on the cold bed with a cold heart.He didn't know what happen and doesn't know what will happen.He might not be able to get out of this hell and he might not be able to meet Captain America and he might not be able to kill the strong and brave Hero of the Nation.And he didn't really care,all he really cared was how is his little boy doing.  
Is he still faking his birthplace trying to get into the army?Damn he has got to tell he it was against the rules more.  
Or is he drawing the posters and maybe the Captain America comics.Sure he does have a talent in art,but he is always too phantasmic.  
Or is he dating a girl or even marring her and having kids?  
He moaned at the thought,shutting his eyes tight to not think about it.  
He heard footsteps,shouts and crys.They are under attack,and that's good.It means he got the chance to get out of this,chance to get back to Brooklyn,back to Steve.

*Chance to finish your mission.*  
His brain hurts.He doesn't like the thought of killing Captain America,and he doesn't like this voice in his head.  
*Tell me,who are you?*  
The wicked laughter twisted his stomach.He bit his lips.

"Sargent James Barnes,107th,22..."  
"Bucky?!"  
Someone called.Someone so familiar,someone so dear.Someone he missed so badly every minute since he left America.Someone who shouldn't be here by any chance.  
Steve.  
He blinked,shifted his head.Then he hoped in hell he never did so.  
He saw the star-spangled man which he has seen a hundred times on the posters,the person he least wanted to see at that time in that place.He saw Captain America.  
Captain America with the blue eyes he is so known to.Captain America with the voice he was so longing.Captain America with the warmth he so missed.Captain America with the name he doesn't want to hear.  
"It's me Steve."

*It's him.*  
Hell he knows.  
*Kill him.*  
No.  
*Yes.*  
Not now.

"I thought you were dead."  
Steve reaches out,pulled the stripes he fought against the past few days so easily as if they were made of paper.He dragged him up towards his chest as lightly as he could,but it still hurts.He is warm,warmer than Bucky thought he ever could be.He frowned in disbelieve.  
"I thought you were shorter."  
He wished he was shorter.He wished he was weaker and less warm.He wished he wasn't the damn Captain America.

And well,Captain America never leaves a man behind.

They were back at the base,hundreds of men were out there,quiet with surprise.It's like they didn't believe all this is true,that their star-spangled acting monkey became a hero who saved their pals.  
"For Captain America!"He yelled,and others echoed.Captain America is now a hero.Steve is now a hero.

*A hero you should kill.*

He twitched,looked away from the beaming tall figure.

 

"You ready to follow the great Captain America into the jaws of hell?"  
Steve mocked,without irony though.He sat beside him,laid his now bigger and stronger hand on his shoulder.He shivered.  
"Hell no."  
He was to kill the damn Captain America.  
"The little guy from Brooklyn,I was too."  
Was.  
"Too dumb to not run away from fights."  
Should have left him there.  
"I'm following him."

 

*Fire.*  
He blinked.He was aiming at Captain America and he didn't want to do that.  
He turned his gun and took down a Hydra soldier.Cap shot him a thanking look.  
He should have killed him.Why didn't he?

 

It was a cold winter night,a night he spent with Steve,in his arms.The pain in his brain is hurting more than before,hurting more and more each day.The voice kept talking to him,giving him orders,and he wondered how long he can still reject it.  
"Bucky?"He lifted his head to meet Steve's worried blue eyes.They were as deep as the ocean,as high as the sky and he know he would die in them.  
"Um?"  
"You look tired.Are you Ok?"  
"Shouldn't I look tired after what we've just done?"He smirks,trying to roll away but gave up to the aching pain in his bottom half.Steve grinned.  
"Promise me something,"he shuffled Steve's blond hair,"If I died,go marry Peggy."  
"No."Steve held him closer and tighter,"No.Captain America wouldn't let his man die,especially his Bucky."  
He tried to hide his pain,but though Steve noticed,he only kissed him as if to assure him.

*He is blind.*  
Yeah he is.Dumb kid.  
*He gets no chance to win this.*  
No,he does.He knows that.He knows that Captain America wouldn't be killed by his man,by his Bucky.

 

*I am leaving you this chance.*  
*You are not to fail.*

"Hey Steve,you remembered Coney Island...?"  
There they go,off with the rail.The train rushed by,as if hurrying to hell.  
Taking them to hell.

This whole fight is crazy.The robots,they aren't supposed to be here,it should be only him and Steve.  
And Zola.  
The robot fired.Captain America felled.  
*Kill him!*  
He saw Steve felled.  
*Now!*  
He fired.Aiming the control panel.Aiming the haunted voice in his mind.Aiming Zola.  
No way he could kill Steve,never.

Before he realized,he was out of the train,hanging on side,counting his life on the cold iron handrail.  
"Bucky!!Grab my hand!"  
Steve.Captain America.Steve.  
He reached out.

*Yes...Grab his hand.*  
He hesitated.Zola is up to no good and he is tired of being his puppet.  
He held back,then pulled.

He can feel the cold wind slicing his chin and he can hear Steve scream.He closed his eyes.  
He should be watching over the little guy from Brooklyn,he should be fighting alongside him,he should be with him in case he get himself killed.  
At least he didn't kill Steve with his own hands.  
That's all he could do for him.

 

*You know you wouldn't die,don't you?*  
Just hope Steve will be out of tights before they get him.

That's when things ends and starts again.


End file.
